


Учтенные потери / Recorded Losses

by Sangvinius



Series: Dark Corners and Labyrinths [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Multi, Psychology, Science Fiction, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangvinius/pseuds/Sangvinius





	1. Прелюдия / Prelude

Раздражение и злость буквально сочились из сидевшей за когитатором эльдарки. Необходимость ручного ввода информации в инфоархив вызывала в бывшей ведьме желание разнести половину корабля в клочья.  
\- В следующий раз, когда Генри заставит меня заниматься отчетами, я просто выцарапаю ему глаза и заставлю съесть остатки его мозгов, хитрый ублюдок, - прошипела на эльдарском Ильянир. - Он будто знал, что модуль голосового ввода вновь сломался и нет возможности его починить, - барабаня по клавишам, добавила бывшая комморитка.  
“М41.523.995.6  
Отчет о взятии пленных ксеносов для допроса.  
Ответственный составитель: Xenos extremis approbatum sanctionati est  
...,Ильянир,...  
номер печати санкционирования w510-44-23-795-ael-40-dr“”  
“Первое досье.  
Найатра, друкари, женщина, истиннорожденная кабалитка, приблизительный возраст 120 стандартных терранских лет ”  
\- Моложе меня, - подумала эльдарка, отпивая из фляги прохладительный напиток. Капля жидкости сорвалась с тонких, чувственных губ и упала меж грудей, что поддались палящему солнцу планеты и начали приобретать мягкий, бронзовый оттенок. Ильянир не нравился загар, но она ничего не могла с ним поделать. Единственным спасением от палящего солнца были лишь косматые облака черного дыма, порождаемые пожарищами или заводами по переработке прометия. Они приносили с собой отвратительный запах, который вызывал у Ильянир сильнейшее раздражение слизистой чувствительного носа, но давали сладкие минуты прохлады. Скинув с себя верхнюю часть комбинезона, эльдарка, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением наготы, потянулась, позволяя слабому ветерку ласкать ее перегретую кожу.  
“Рост: 186 сантиметров.  
Вес: 56 килограммов.  
Цвет волос: рыжевато-золотистый.  
Цвет глаз: голубой”.  
\- Выглядит неплохо, - прошептала Ильянир, - красива, даже очень, ни одного свежего ранения, везучая к тому же. Всех остальных положили как скот, а она целехонька, только слабые ожоги на пальцах левой руки.  
“Изъятое снаряжение: комплект брони кабалита, с символикой кабала “Пылающих солнц”, осколочный пистолет, модель “Ядоклык”, состояние: удовлетворительное, три обоймы к нему, силовой меч неизвестной модели, явно работы друкари, имеются скрытые боевые характеристики, потенциально, силовое поле при контакте вызывает сильнейшие электростимуляции нервной системы противника, что ведет к перегрузке.” - при мысле о возможных волнах боли, что может вызывать такой удар, Ильянир нервно поерзала в кресле, проклиная задерживающегося на военном совете Генри, а также жуткую жару и духоту. Системы охлаждения “Агноменура” были выставлены на минимально-допустимый уровень. Предстоящий им перелет через весь сектор по Паутине должен был начаться с очень отдаленной от планеты точки входа в этот межпространственный лабиринт. Ресурс реактора решено было экономить по максимуму. Снижение эффективности работы главного источника энергии сильно беспокоило инквизитора. Встать даже на текущий ремонт не позволяла невероятно сложная конструкция всей энергоустановки “Громового Ястреба”, требующая соответствующих экспертов. Удаленность этих самых экспертов затрудняла неимоверно этот процесс. Магос эксплоратор Касмир Саврус, что был давним контактом Генри среди Адептус Механикус, был вечно в его “поиске знаний”. Доверять остальным представителям техножречества секреты “Агноменура” было невероятно опасно. Множество улучшений и вмешательств в конструкцию “Громового Ястреба” заставило бы техножреца с миров Латэ потребовать у генерал-фабрикатора права предать электрекуции Генри за техноересь, возможно, освященный протокол о казни был бы выдан заочно. Мирмидоны секуторы Латэ славились своей неотвратимостью и категоричностью. Поймав себя на дурных мыслях, Ильянир продолжила заполнять отчет.  
“... нервной системы большинства известных биологических организмов реестра Ордо Ксенос.  
Заключение инквизитора: оставлена для дальнейшего дознания.”  
Посмотрев на разложенную на операционном столе Найатру, бывшая комморитка провела рукой по бедру девушки, скользнула сухими пальцами между ног, вызвав у связанной пленницы приглушенный стон. Желание ответной ласки было столь сильно, что Ильянир едва удержалась от того, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться беззащитной эльдаркой прямо на столе.  
Облизав пальцы, увлажненные соками мгновенно среагировавшего тела, она чертыхнулась, вспомнив про второго пленника.

“Второе досье.  
Безымянный друкари, мужчина, инкуб, приблизительный возраст около 200 терранских лет, точнее определить невозможно.  
Рост: 199 сантиметров  
Вес: 86 килограммов  
\- Здоровый, сволочь, сложен хорошо, - прошептала Ильянир, оглянув перебинтованное тело эльдара, подключенного к разнообразной медицинской машинерии, похотливо облизнулась. - надо будет найти ниточки к его душеночке, можно будет знатно поразвлечься.  
“Восемь ранений осколочным оружием. Высокая степень интоксикации. Шесть свежих колотых и резаных ран.  
Состояние: критическое.  
Медицинское заключение: диализ, для вывода токсинов. Субституция крови и лимфы, через универсальный аппарат поддержания жизнеобеспечения. Стимуляция иммунного ответа на токсины.  
Цвет волос: Угольно-черный  
Цвет глаз: рыжевато-красный  
Изъятое снаряжение: Доспех “инкуба”, состояние: критическое, Клейв, двуручный, силовой меч, имеющий ритуальные составляющие для касты инкубов, состояние: хорошее, встроенный в предплечье бласт-пистолет, состояние, критическое, энергоячейка разряжена, катушечная камера повреждена, без замены запчастей работа невозможна.  
Заключение инквизитора: оставлен для дальнейшего дознания.”

Ильянир закончила отчет введением множества опознавательных и шифровальных ключей, за почти одиннадцать стандартных, терранских лет работы на Инквизицию, она помнила их наизусть.  
В момент кодификации и архивирования файла отчета ей на глаза попался медицинский анализ Генри, почти полуторагодовалой давности. Игривое настроение эльдарки резко сменилось грустью.  
Она ввела коды доступа к искомой информации и указала на голосовой вывод в качестве способа ознакомления. Приятный женский голос начал

“М41.522.758.6  
Отчет магоса биологис Алираксии Сунтири. Экстренное хирургическое вмешательство.  
Пациент: Инквизитор Ордо Ксенос Генри Арчертон, 41 год.  
Физическое состояние до момента нанесения повреждений: хорошее, жалоб и долговременных, либо хронических заболеваний не обнаружено.  
Видимые повреждения: шрапнельное ранение в районе левой голени, закрыто, срастание под воздействием мощных, токсичных регенеративных препаратов. Колотое ранение с ожогом первой степени => причина => колющий удар силового меча, повреждена печень, мышечные волокна грудного и спинного отделов, подлежат регенерации, шансы на восстановление 61%. Проникающее, разрывное ранение спины, район позвоночного столба, причина, попадание снаряда из болтера паттерна “Обвинитель”, множественные трещины, переломы ребер и позвонков позвоночного столба, разрыв спинного мозга.  
Предполагаемые меры: помещение в вита камеру для регенерации. Вероятность успеха операции: 23%  
Заключение на случай отсутствия положительных результатов: непригодность данной оперативной единицы к полевой работе, необходимость поиска иных оперативных элементов”.

Ильянир раздраженно нажала на кнопку выключения записи. Ее чуткие уши услышали, что пленница начала просыпаться. Встав со своего кресла, бывшая комморитка уселась на краешек операционного стола. Рассматривая Найатру она все думала, как же ей провести скучные часы одиночества. Девушка друкари испуганно открыла глаза и уставилась взглядом затравленного зверя на Ильянир:  
\- Где я, что ты собираешься со мной делать? - голос пленницы дрожал, вызывая у бывшей комморитки хищную улыбку сытого гиринкса.  
\- Ты на нашем транспорте, связана и находишься под дознанием, - ответила ей Ильянир на эльдарском, - что делать с тобой дальше решит инквизитор, его зовут Генри. Он хорош в своем деле, тебе это еще предстоит узнать. Залогом вашего поражения был он. Твоим помершим любовником он был очень впечатлен. Хотел лично отловить и допросить, но не срослось. Какая жалость... видный был любовничек, судя по всему.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! - крикнула было Найатра, но бывшая комморитка зажала ей рот, прервав гневную тираду. Эмоции пленницы были еще свежы и от этого невероятно остры и ярки. Их аромат словно бы наполнял легкие Ильянир нежностью, чувственностью и горечью утраты любимого.  
Закатив глаза от наплыва эмоций и криво ухмыльнувшись, Ильянир вновь прокралась чуткими пальцами меж сведенных бедер девушки. Сдавленный стон и выгнувшаяся от нежеланного удовольствия спина Найатры раззадорили итак беснующееся внутри ведьмы желание. Спрыгнув с медицинской койки, она направилась к дальней части медотсека, где были спрятаны разные запрещенные к использованию вещицы. В свое время Ильянир была очень удачлива и смогла заполучить одного из имплантируемых симбионтов, что позволяли расширить возможности женщины друкари в том, что касалось постельных утех. Бывшая ведьма открыла контейнер где находилось небольшое змееподобное создание телесного цвета, с тонкой кожей. От нежных прикосновений эльдарки существо проснулось и попыталось обвиться вокруг кисти, но Ильянир не дала ему это сделать. Схватив за псевдоголову и слегка придушив, она поднесла его ко рту и подарив краткий поцелуй, обхватила губами, увлажняя гладкое тело. Создание начало охотиться вертикальными челюстями за вертким языком бывшей комморитки, намереваясь полакомиться нежной плотью. Удовлетворившись результатом, Ильянир поднесла змееподобное существо к своему паху, учуяв знакомый запах, оно скользнуло меж бедер эльдарки. От внезапного вторжения ноги бывшей комморитки свело, и она едва не упала на пол. Затем последовало легкое головокружение. В обмен на кровь, существо сросталось с нервной системой эльдарки и одаряло почти неотличимым подобием мужского естества. От прикосновения к пульсирующему придатку Ильянир простонала, плотоядно облизнув губы она, покачивая бедрами, направилась к Найатре, что не могла наблюдать за процессом, а лишь испуганно слушала стоны своей пленительницы.  
Взорбавшись на медицинскую койку, бывшая комморитка горделиво поглаживала новообретенную игрушку для удовольствий, наслаждаясь почти белоснежными бедрами кабалитки.  
\- Какая красавица, - восхищенно прошептала Ильянир, - должно быть многие завидовали твоим прекрасным волосам, подобным расплавленному золоту. Такой редкий цвет.  
\- Какое сейчас это имеет значение? - обреченно проговорила Найатра.  
\- Генри не обязательно тебя уничтожит. Я же жива, - ухмыльнулась Ильянир, ослабляя путы на ногах, - надеюсь ты не наделаешь глупостей, златовласочка. Я просто хочу утолить свой... не только свой голод.  
Склонившись над пленницей, бывшая комморитка ввела новообретенную часть тела меж ног золотоволосой эльдарки и замерла, наслаждаясь сдавленными стонами и своими ощущениями, что буквально сводили с ума своей необычностью и … неправильностью. Будто сам мозг самки друкари противился тому, что сейчас происходило на медицинской койке. Подобное сопротивление лишь разжигало желание, и движения Ильянир стали напористыми и даже грубыми.  
Сопротивление девушки угасло невероятно быстро. Бывшая комморитка считала себя опытной любовницей. Губы и глаза Найатры молили о поцелуе, а ее ноги хотели обхватить талию пленительницы, подобная сладкая истома, а также чувство превосходства, возносили Ильянир на пики блаженства. Жар и духота отступили ровно, как и мелочные проблемы, остались лишь два тела, что сплелись в буре сладострастия. Почти растворившись в вихре своих эмоций Ильянир наткнулась на одну, что мешала утолить в полной мере ее похоть.  
От обиды и эмоционального напряжения из глаз эльдарки брызнули слезы. Она даже занесла руку над лицом Найатры, чтобы ударить, сделать больно и хоть как-то загасить разгорающуюся злость и раскаленную иглу вины, вонзенную в самое сердце. Воспоминания из прошлого были настолько сильны, что мгновенно затушили пламя страсти ледяной волной. Перед глазами Ильянир встала палата, в которой Генри проходил реабилитацию. Видеть затухающий огонь в его глазах и не иметь возможности что-то исправить, подобное состояние доводило ее до исступления. Обязанности инквизитора с него никто не снимал и бывшей ведьме пришлось познать всю сложность работы на Священные Ордосы в одиночку. Незнакомое, чуждое чувство вины давило на ее разум сильнее громады бюрократической машины Империума, вкупе с тяжестью рутины - это едва не сломало Ильянир. Генри помогал ей как мог, но удаленного присутствия было недостаточно. Подобная ситуация привела бы к кончине обоих, но был еще один шанс. Рискованный и пугающий. Эльдарке пришлось обратиться к кабалу Багровой Змеи. Ильянир видела страх в глазах Генри, когда он очнулся в лаборатории Вракариаса - это был не просто страх, но животный ужас, лишающий сознания, подчиняющий, сдавливающий горло и отнимающий возможность кричать. Так себя чувствует мышь, что встретилась взглядом со змеей, загнавшей ее в угол. До знакомства с Генри Ильянир бы с удовольствием наслаждалась источаемым страхом и ужасом, чувствуя себя словно на какой-то экзотической симфонии боли. Сейчас же вид вскрытого, как в анатомическом театре, мон’кея не вызывал восторга. Напротив, огромные усилия были затрачены на то, чтобы сохранить хладнокровие. Ее лицо было бесстрастной маской, а душа была подобна мятущемуся гиринксу. Долгие часы операции были столь изматывающими, что происходящее казалось эльдарке дурным мороком, как после наркотиков, что используют для погружения в полное забытье. Ильянир недоверяла Амарейе. Операция проходила на нейтральной территории, наблюдатели были как с той, так и с другой стороны. Магос биологис Алираксия Сунтири с нескрываемым профессиональным любопытством смотрела за процедурой, не забывая о главном, ей нужно было удостовериться, что ничего лишнего не будет произведено с телом инквизитора. Генри пошел на поправку довольно быстро. Его тело будто бы получило вторую молодость и вернулось в годы самого расцвета его физического потенциала. Плата за эту услугу была столь же велика сколь и опасна была сама операция. Очередной конкурент Амарейи. Кабал “Пылающих Солнц”. Год планирования, заключения союзов, подбора места для захлапывания ловушки. Бессонные ночи и изматывающие дни руководства силами гвардии и разрозненными отрядами самообороны планеты. Томительное ожидание прибывающих на помощь Астартес, что задержались из-за превратностей Имматериума. Сокрушительный разгром сил кабала сметенных холодной яростью “Громовых Драконов”.  
\- Ха, - фыркнула Ильянир, возвращая себе ехидную ухмылку, - получается, я поимела тебя дважды.  
\- Что... ты говоришь? - сквозь стоны пролепетала пленница.  
\- Не важно, уже не важно, - склонившись над девушкой прошептала Ильянир.  
\- Я рад, что ты наконец пристроила эту вещицу туда куда нужно, - с нескрываемым ехидством крикнул знакомый мужской голос.  
\- Иди сюда или я сейчас пристрою ее куда-нибудь еще, а точнее кому-нибудь! - разъяренно крикнула бывшая комморитка.  
\- Не-а, мне и здесь хорошо. Даю вам еще полчаса. Затем нас ждет космос. Старый друг попросил о помощи. Готовится что-то большое. И да, будь добра, закрывай гермозатворы, а то вас было слышно на весь ангар.  
В ответ полетел целый поток ругани на диалекте друкари, но Генри Арчертон уже этого не слышал. Инквизитора сморил сон в кресле пилота.


	2. Холод Пустоты / Cold of the Void

Найатра проснулась от резкого толчка. Удушающая жара планеты сменилась сначала комфортным теплом, а затем и зябкой стужей. Корабль этого необычного мон’ки, прозванного ведьмой по имени Ильянир ”инквизитором”, летел в пустоте космоса, к одной ему ведомой цели. Медицинский блок корабля - это было все доступное ей пространство, но даже в нем отсутствовало хоть что-нибудь, что можно было использовать как оружие. Скальпели и прочие острые или опасные медицинские инструменты были надежно заперты.  
"Можно попытаться причинить вред все еще не пришедшему в себя инкубу, что каким-то чудом выжил и находился на соседней койке." Хотя даже в этом отчаянном положении она не видела смысла в этом поступке. Съежившись под простыней от все усиливающегося холода, девушка начала прокручивать в голове возможные варианты действий.  
”Соблазнить мон’кея инквизитора”. От этой мысли внутри Найатры поднялось отвращение. ”Ведьма с ним явно спит. Иначе бы не говорила с ним в таком тоне и так фамильярно. Эти двое очень долго знакомы. Их многое связывает. Она мне не даст этого сделать.”  
Дверь в медицинский отсек открылась довольно гулко. От неожиданности девушка вздрогнула и только сильнее сжалась под простыней.  
\- Это тебе, - произнесла ведьма, кидая сверток с одеждой на койку, - мон'кей зовут эту одежду термобелье. В ней будет легче сохранить тепло. Должна подойти тебе по размеру.  
Пока Найатра недоверчиво разглядывала полученные вещи, Ильянир накрыла толстым, плотным одеялом раненного инкуба. Ведьма проверила дыхательную маску, а затем укрыла его с головой.  
\- Он... выживет? - испугавшись собственных слов, спросила Найатра.  
\- Не знаю, - холодно ответила ведьма, погладив раненного по щеке. - Мы с Генри сделали все, что могли. Остальное уже на нем. Судя по приборам, он живуч и борется, но…, - ведьма тяжело вздохнула, - дальше будет хуже.  
\- Что значит… хуже?  
\- Ты плохо понимаешь готик? - приподняв одну бровь, спросила Ильянир.  
\- Нет, как раз...нет, - медленно ответила золотоволосая девушка на готике, - он прост, но непривычен, неприятен к произношению, хочется сделать его слова и звуки более мелодичными, чтобы не резали слух.  
Ведьма криво ухмыльнулась, но жестом руки и наклоном головы согласилась со сказанным.  
\- Все так, но если хочешь жить. То тебе придется научиться говорить так, как говорят они.  
Найатра удивленно посмотрела на свою пленительницу и, натягивая приятно обтягивающее термобелье, спросила:  
\- Я… не понимаю. Как ....Жить среди мон'ки? Питаться их пищей, жить их жизнью?  
\- Не совсем так. Наша жизнь отличается... сильно. Все это во много раз лучше, чем кормить собой Голодную Суку.  
При ее упоминании, Найатра испуганно поежилась и почему-то вспомнила о Лернаэсе. Гримаса боли отразилась на ее лице и девушка едва сдержала предательский всхлип.  
\- Он сейчас у нее. Кормит ее, хотя должна была я. За свою глупость. Он...оберегал меня. Учил. Он был мудр, умен...талантлив. А я…  
\- А ты жива. Сейчас это главное, не смей раскисать и поддаваться эмоциям. Если ваши чувства были столь сильны, как ты говоришь, то он бы желал, чтобы ты жила. Докажи Генри, что твоя жизнь стоит спасения и он сохранит тебе ее. Я гарантирую, - ведьма подошла к Найатре и оставила легкий поцелуй на ее губах.  
\- Ты этими же губами целуешь и его, - презрительно фыркнула девушка, отвернувшись.  
\- И делала еще много чего, чтобы сделать ему приятно. Он стоит того. Я произнесла слова клятвы подчинения ему, потому что он достоин мной обладать.  
От изумления у Найатры перехватило дыхание. В ее мире не существовало мон'кея, который был бы достоин слов этой клятвы. В особенности от такой красивой и сильной женщины друкари, что стояла перед ней.  
\- Видимо в твою золотоволосую голову сей факт просто не может поместиться. Привыкай, он теперь твой архонт, которому ты подчиняешься, волю которого ты исполняешь, словно она есть закон мироздания.  
\- Это неправильно. Друкари не должны подчиняться мон'ки. Они скот, добыча, жертвы, но никак не властители! - Найатра фактически кричала на свою пленительницу.  
\- И все же, это они царствуют над Великим Колесом, их царство не бесспорно, но среди них есть те, что вызывают восхищение подобно... Темным Музам.  
\- Что за чушь ты несешь…- не веря, прошептала Найатра.  
\- Его разум подобен машине в точности и размахе расчетов. Хитрость его достойна быть вознесенной над остальными мон'ки и уподобленной друкари. В пляске мечей он уступал лишь мне, из тех с кем сражался, а было их много. Ну и... богат он, - Ильянир коварно ухмыльнулась, - сети его закинуты далеко и ресурсы его велики, - Глаза ведьмы пугающе сверкнули.  
Томительную паузу прервал голос духа машины корабля:  
\- Агноменур рапортует, до входа в тень газового гиганта UN-27ch, десять минут.  
\- Забирай свою простыню, - повелительным тоном сказала Ильянир, - мы будем пытаться согреться. Этот корабль рассчитан на мон'ки, которые не знают, что значит мерзнуть, поэтому нормальный обогрев тут не предусмотрен, а в тени газового гиганта мы остынем еще сильнее. Если не хочешь отправиться к Голодной Суке куском замороженного мяса, то шевелись.  
С этими словами ведьма покинула медицинский отсек. Найатра чувствовала стопами весь холод металла даже сквозь ткань термобелья. Поспешив выйти вслед за Ильянир, она увидела длинный коридор, к которому примыкало еще несколько небольших отсеков. В одном из них виднелась незастеленная кровать явно на двоих. В конце коридора был выход в десантный отсек, который эльдарка видела при приземлении челнока. В другом мощный люк, у которого суетился сейчас тот мон'кей, раскладывая матрас на полу.  
\- Ильянир, как там наш раненый? - крикнул тот, что звался Генри.  
\- Стабилен, я бы даже сказала, стабильно плох.  
\- Стабильность - это уже хороший признак. Вот если бы ему было, то плохо, то хорошо, значит у нас были бы проблемы, - инквизитор развернулся в сторону Найатры и она наконец-то смогла рассмотреть его лицо, аккуратно подстриженные светлые волосы контрастировали с небритостью, бледно-голубые глаза внимательно, изучающе, смотрели на девушку. Слегка длинноватый, курносый нос. Тонкие губы и выступающие скулы, а также слегка впалые щеки. Под глазами залегли легкие тени, говорившие о серьезном недавнем недосыпе. - У реакторного отсека будет теплее поэтому расположимся там. Вот надо же было оказаться именно на орбите газового гиганта этому чертовому шарику из песка и прометия.  
Найатра не сразу поняла, что обращались к ней, поэтому несколько секунд удивленно моргала. Пытаясь вспомнить о чем были предыдущие слова ее пленителя, она начала теребить свои длинные волосы.  
\- Мне быть с вами? - произнесла она на готике, нарочито медленно, чтобы ее акцент был незаметнее.  
\- Да, с нами, если не хочешь замерзнуть. Скоро внутри будет мороз. Как тогда, - сказал инквизитор, обращаясь к своей напарнице, - во время нашего первого заезда в сторону грозного, боевого корабля, упавшего на берег замерзшего озера.  
\- Слишком много слов. Нужно попытаться сохранить как можно больше тепла. Тут будет влажность сильно меньше, но зато температура упадет куда ниже, - бывшая комморитка укоризненно посмотрела на своего напарника, - поболтаешь, когда устроимся.  
Генри и Ильянир улеглись на матрас и начали заворачиваться в имеющиеся одеяла.  
\- Чего стоишь! Вон с носа уже идет легкий иней! - зло крикнула на Найатру ведьма.  
Следуя команде, девушка легла рядом с Ильянир и прижалась к ней, недоверчиво поглядывая. Тепло успокаивало. Девушка наконец-то смогла согреться и почувствовать уют.  
\- Генри, главное помни, что тебе нельзя засыпать, - сказала Ильянир, проверяя рукотворный барьер от холода.   
\- Главное чтобы гравипластины не вышли из строя, и мы не подлетели в воздухе подобно шарикам с гелием. Тогда операции по согреванию были бы куда сложнее. Нас бы отталкивало друг от друга, в невесомости.  
\- Златовласочка, ты, наверное, даже и не думала, что такое возможно, еще пару дней назад? - с ехидцой сказала Ильянир.  
\- Нет...но мне наконец-то... тепло. Не жарко, а именно... тепло.  
Когда волна холодного воздуха накрыла девушку, той показалось, что на нее выдохнула сама смерть.  
\- Уф, да, система выравнивает температуру воздуха. Знал бы, что так все обернется...Хотя… Не уверен, что у меня хватило бы толку переписать строки машинного кода этих энграмм, - раздосадованно прошептал Генри.  
\- Лучше не лезь, - лаконично ответила Ильянир, утыкаясь в плечо Генри. - Кстати, Златовласочка, ты голодна?  
Вместо ответа Найатра кивнула, закрывая одеялом длинные, заостренные уши, которые уже начали замерзать.  
\- Я об этой прохладе мечтал… сколько пять...шесть месяцев. Теперь ее слишком много, - продолжал ворчать Генри.  
Тем временем Ильянир достала что-то из большой сумки, тоже спрятанной под одеялом. И протянула нечто, завернутое в какую-то шуршащую обертку.  
\- Держи. Это один из моих любимых питательных батончиков. Он довольно вкусный.  
\- Прикармливаешь, - с ехидцой сказал Генри.  
Пустив на своего спутника испепеляющий взгляд, ведьма передала под одеялом продолговатый объект.  
Найатра осторожно взяла его и недоверчиво развернула. Запах был приятен, она никогда такого не пробовала. Осторожно откусив, девушка поняла, что давно не ела чего-то по настоящему вкусного. Хотя грубая сладость и портила впечатление от вкуса, но по сравнению с гвардейскими пайками и даже консервами из грокса - это был деликатес. Найатра и не заметила, как съела весь батончик.  
\- Есть… еще? - неуверенно спросила девушка.  
\- Есть, но нам надо растянуть подобные запасы. Мы не сможем приготовить еду в такой мороз. Сколько нам лететь? - спросила Ильянир у Генри.  
\- Еще десять часов. Самая низкая температура будет в конце полета примерно минус сорок девять градусов, но это только последние двадцать минут. Радует, что стенка реакторного отсека будет теплой все время. Нам бы кстати поменяться местами.  
\- Хочешь в середину, - насмешливо ответила Ильянир, - меж двух прекрасных самок ксеносов.  
Найатра не смогла скрыть своего отвращения, но ничего не сказала, холод был очень хорошим поводом забыть о своих предрассудках. Аккуратно перелезший мон'кей был теплее Ильянир. Девушку даже охватил некий азарт исследователя и она длинными пальцами начала ощупывать его тело, медленно, дабы не привлечь внимания к своим изысканиям. Генри был больше поджар, чем мускулист, но его мускулы были тверды словно стальные жгуты. Девушке нравилось аккуратно и осторожно сквозь ткани одежды находить шрамы и ожоги на его теле. Ее рука встретилась с другой не менее чуткой. Найатра лишь краем уха слушала разговоры двух столь разных напарников и не заметила, как двое начали обмениваться краткими чувственными поцелуями. Рука Ильянир погладила руку Найатры и увлекла за собой к низу живота Генри. Инквизитор удивленно посмотрел на золотоволосую эльдарку. Та выглядела не менее удивленно.  
\- Мы все равно можем замерзнуть, - прошептала девушка в ответ на не озвученный вопрос.  
\- Можем, - кивнул Генри, - я замерзну первым, если все пойдет плохо. Аэльдари куда лучше переносят холод.  
\- Я не дам тебе замерзнуть, - прошептала ему на ухо в ответ Ильянир, - я знаю как пробудить в твоем теле жар, - сказала ведьма, пугающе ухмыльнувшись .  
\- Это на самый крайний случай. Массаж куда эффективнее, а простое возбуждение итак поможет разогнать кровь по телу. А в том, что ты хочешь, есть одна проблема. Сохранить целостность нашего рукотворного кокона, ну никак не получится, - слабо улыбнулся Генри, плотнее закутываясь в одеяло и шмыгая носом.  
\- Как вы...как так получилось, что вы... вместе, - пытаясь привыкнуть к неуклюжим слова, прошептала Найатра.  
\- Это не самая короткая история, - буркнул Генри повернувшись к любопытной девушке, - скажем так, началась она с того, что я попал на Коммораг...  
Найатра слушала историю и с каждой фразой ей верилось все меньше. Однако рассказ был настолько захватывающим, что даже чувство холода и отвращение от близости мон'кея отступили на второй план. Красочные картины битвы расцветали в ее воображении до мельчайших подробностей. Ей казалось, что именно ей дует в лицо обжигающе холодный ветер, что именно она крадется по темным коридорам огромного корабля, что стонал словно умирающее животное, гулом переборок и стен, изнывающих от невероятной нагрузки. Она была тем, кто сражался с терминатором астартес предателей, превозмогая боль и страх. Генри Арчертон был хорошим рассказчиком, а Найатра Реотиль умела слушать.  
Спустя долгие часы рассказов, опустошенных запасов еды, холод стал все сильнее о себе напоминать. Тело Генри периодически сотрясала дрожь, а зубы начинали выстукивать неприятные паузы в рассказе. Девушка плотнее прижалась к мон'кею и даже закинула ногу на него, в попытке дать как можно больше тепла. Также сделала и Ильянир, а затем аккуратно, но сильно начала разминать самые холодные части его тела.  
\- Генри, ты меня слышишь? - прошептала Ильянир.  
\- Д-да...слыш-шу. Оч-чень хочет-тся спать.  
\- Ты не проснешься, в таком состоянии. Я тоже замерзла, но ты должен терпеть.  
\- Пох-х-хоже все же придется использовать последние способы.  
\- Надо было сделать это раньше, - неодобрительно ответила Ильянир, однако ее голос выдавал беспокойство.  
Найатра почувствовала, как рука ведьмы скользнула к низу живота мон'кея. Легкий стон говорил о том, что бывшая комморитка прекрасно знала своего любовника. Эльдарка ощутила, как сердце его стало биться чаще, кровь ходить быстрее, разогревая тело.  
\- Нужно лишь стимулировать его, заставляя сердце под действием гормонов качать кровь все сильнее и сильнее. Нельзя давать ему достичь пика наслаждений, - прошептала Ильянир своей пленнице.  
\- Это не то чтобы очень помогает, - прошептала Найатра в ответ.  
\- Помогает, просто он вымотан. Надеялся выспаться во второй части пути. Есть еще один способ. Он тебе понравится, но я не хочу его сейчас применять. Он заслужил отдых, а после этой инъекции он долго не сможет заснуть, - Ильянир сделала паузу, - ему будет больно, очень. У него может остановиться сердце, но он точно не заснет от холода.  
\- Долго нам еще лететь? - испуганно спросила Найатра.  
\- Агноменур уже развернулся и начинает тормозить. Значит в тени еще сорок минут. Генри, надеюсь ты не уснешь, - эльдарка поцеловала окоченевшие губы своего возлюбленного и прижалась как можно плотнее.  
\- В-вот не зн-н-ннаю, оч-чень хочет-тся.  
Вместо ответа Ильянир укусила инквизитора в шею с такой силой, что острые клыки пробили кожу. Инквизитор зажмурился от боли и сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать. Ведьма тут же принялась зализывать рану, не позволяя и капле крови пропасть.  
\- Эт-то не пом-м-может. Вк-к-калыв-вай.  
\- Держись. Ты мне нужен живой, ты мне нужен живой и необмороженный.  
С этими словами она вложила палочку от одного из лакомств Генри между зубов и воткнула в шею у нижней челюсти инъектор. Эльдарок захлестнула волна боли. Все мышцы Генри разом напряглись выгнув его тело дугой. Ильянир навалилась на него изо всех сил, чтобы справиться с судорогами и не разрушить так старательно создаваемую крепость от холода. Найатра, казалось, захлебнулась от потока той боли, что нахлынул сейчас на нее. Девушка жалела, что сейчас нету партнера, с которым она могла бы разделить это удовольствие. Она еще сильнее прижалась к Генри, чем нехотя помогла Ильянир в попытках совладать с инквизитором, беснующимся от невероятных мук. Спустя несколько минут спазмы прекратились. Генри шумно дышал, а на его лбу проступил холодный пот. Найатра ощутила, что ее щеки загорелись здоровым румянцем. Ильянир же, успокаивающе поглаживала своего возлюбленного по щекам, целуя его губы и нос. Бывшая комморитка что-то ласково шептала ему на ухо. От нее тоже шла волна возбуждения и желания, осознанно подавляемая, чтобы не потерять контроль.  
\- Это было...великолепно, - томно простонала Найатра.  
\- Его боль моя, - хищно огрызнулась Ильянир, - только я выбираю когда он будет ее испытывать. Никому не позволю причинить страдание, моему "идеальному источнику боли". Ты сейчас лишь жалкий когтистый изверг, что ухватил крошки со стола, не смей думать о большем. Вам будет кем насытить свой голод, но Генри только мой.  
Казалось, что в приступе исступленной кровожадности глаза Ильянир стали светиться еще сильнее.  
\- Агноменур рапортует, выход из тени газового гиганта UN-27ch через десять минут.  
\- Н-новая...в-волна идет, - пролепетал Генри, вынимая на секунду палочку изо рта.  
Во второй раз и Найатра надавила всем телом на инквизитора, чтобы его муки не были напрасны. Девушка начала чувствовать сильное головокружение от наплыва эмоций и страданий, но не только мон'кея, Ильянир страдала вместе с ним. Ее эмоции резонировали в такт с волнами боли, которые испытывал Генри.  
\- Так это все правда, - одними губами прошептала Найатра.  
Откуда-то сверху показались лучи солнечного света, освещающие верх коридора.  
\- Агноменур рапортует, тень пройдена, начинаю разогрев внутренних помещений. Жду команды для инициирования протокола "Врат Меркурия".  
\- Агноменур... разрешаю... инициацию протокола "Врат Меркурия". Дамы... нас ждет Паутина, - проговорил Генри, изо всех сил преодолевая судороги.  
С этими словами сознание оставило инквизитора, и он провалился в забытье.


	3. Чудеса древнего Лабиринта

Мое пробуждение сложно было назвать неприятным, хоть я и чувствовал ломоту по всему телу, даже легкое головокружение. Первое ощущение было связано с приятным теплым дыханием, наполненным медовыми нотками. Второе с легкими массирующими прикосновениями, которые разминали закоченевшие руки, а также затекшие ноги. Третьим ощущением, несказанно меня обрадовавшим, были волосы золотого цвета, укрывавшие мое лицо подобно покрывалу.  
\- Значит, Ильянир оставила тебя, следить за мной ? - зевая, спросил я.  
Девушка прекратила массировать мою кисть, убрала волосы с лица и криво ухмыльнувшись, ответила:  
\- Да, оставила меня наслаждаться вашей беззащитностью.  
\- И сколько способов моего убийства ты придумала за это время? - небрежно пошутил я, прекрасно понимая, что в этой шутке доля правды близится к стопроцентной.  
\- Пятьдесят… шесть, - эльдарка все еще не освоилась со своим произношением готика, из-за чего ее ответы были переполнены иллюзорным возмущением.  
\- И в скольких из них ты оставалась в живых? - с едкой ухмылкой сказал я, растирая затекшее лицо руками.  
\- Ни в одном, - кисло ответила девушка. - слишком мало информации. Лернаэс..., - Найатра слегка запнулась при упоминании своего погибшего любовника, - Лернаэс говорил, что тот, кто хочет выжить, сначала берет максимум знаний из окружающего мира, а уже потом прилагает максимум усилий. И никогда наоборот, можно применить и минимум усилий, когда обладаешь максимумом знаний, добиваясь примерно того же результата.  
\- Довольно простая истина, - хмыкнул я, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы кровь вновь вернулась в конечности, - хоть и не лишена смысла, все же лишена изящества. Что же ты будешь делать дальше, продолжишь собирать информацию?  
\- Нет. Я пока не могу сказать, где тот максимум информации, который нужен, чтобы действовать.  
\- Притаилась, подобно гиринксу? - ухмыльнувшись, пропел я одну из эльдарских поговорок.  
\- Мой гиринкс остался в башне кабала, - я почувствовал, что эта мысль опечалила эльдарку не меньше, чем мысль о погибшем любовнике.  
\- Я наслышан об этих питомцах. Они же эмпаты, крайне сильные, да и многие видящие их ценят за умение усиливать псайкерские способности? Друкари же ценят, за возможность гиринксов заглушать “голос из-за пелены”? - принимая более удобную позу, спросил я.  
\- Вы…много знаете... о нас, но это миф. Поцелуй Голодной Суки…от него не избавится. Гиринксы лишь помогают справиться с одиночеством, но, да… я не ожидала увидеть таких познаний у мон’кея.  
\- Это моя работа, мой священный долг перед Императором. Знать. Охотиться, выявлять, уничтожать, обвинять могут и другие, но не все умеют в наше время знать и понимать. Последнее, особенно редкое явление, даже среди моих коллег по ремеслу. Надо выбираться уже из под одеяла, а то прирасту к стене, - я ухмыльнулся собственной шутке, но эльдарка посмотрела на меня так, будто бы я действительно мог прирасти к переборке реакторного отсека.  
\- Ваша…, - Найатра не смогла подобрать слово на готике, - силле’юиду, - произнесла девушка на эльдарском слово, обозначавшее спутника жизни, без романтической или иной подоплеки, - она сейчас в кабине этого…челнока.  
\- Спутница жизни, - хмыкнул я, - как романтично и одновременно, не романтично. Можно просто спутница. А челнок называется "Громовой Ястреб". “Кэар’ша нин муэрителиль” "Птица, несущая на своих крыльях раскаты грома первой грозы весны", - пропел я на эльдарском, а затем на готике. Мое произношение всегда тяготело к языку эльдар с искусственных миров, хотя с ними я общался не так часто. Хотя даже это ввело девушку в ступор. - Никогда не думала, что мон'кей сможет говорить на вашем языке?  
\- Нет, не думала, - эльдарка отрицательно покачала головой, - вы...говорите очень хорошо...для мон'кея…опять же.  
\- Ладно. Все. Встаю, - уговаривая сам себя, я медленно поднялся с пола, - толком не выспался, конечно.  
\- Ваша…спутница...сказала, что так будет.  
\- Сильнейшее мышечное истощение. Головокружение. Стенокардия. Чувствую себя на двадцать лет старше. В естественном жизненном цикле человека - это была бы уже старость или нечто близкое к ней.  
\- Вы...не выглядите стариком, - удивление шло эльдарке, ее ланьи раскосые глаза добавляли некоей сказочности внешнему виду.  
\- В том-то и дело, что не выгляжу. Надо мной хорошо потрудился один гомункул. Кратно замедлил старение организма. Сединой я обзаведусь только к концу этого тысячелетия. Хотя могу и ошибаться, - я потер подбородок и, осознавая необходимость предать мечу отросшую щетину, направился в сторону кабины. Мерное пищание аппарата жизнеобеспечения говорило мне о том, что пленный инкуб стабилен.  
\- Вас оперировал гомункул!?  
\- Да. Иначе бы я все еще был прикован к больничной койке. Кстати. Ты умеешь плавать? - столь неожиданный вопрос вызвал сильнейшее замешательство у девушки.  
\- Да, но причем здесь мое умение плавать?  
\- Мы будем пролетать одно из субцарств-оазисов. Можно будет сделать там краткий привал. Отдохнуть. После чехарды невыносимой жары и жуткого холода всегда приятно насладиться чем-то умеренным.  
\- Я тоже… - эльдарка смутилась своего желания и странным жестом головы, будто бы отогнала мысли о праздности.  
\- Главное никуда не убегай. Там сгинуть гораздо проще, чем ты думаешь. Некоторые вещи лишь кажутся настоящими.  
\- Вы...говорите словно теневидица, что однажды посещала кабал с представлением.  
\- Я конечно польщен, но подобные особы обычно не бросают слов на ветер. Какой бы чушью на первый взгляд они не казались. Разве псайкеров пускают на Коммораг? - удивленно спросил я, дойдя до лестницы, ведущей в кабину.  
\- Они исключение, - задумавшись, ответила пленная эльдарка.  
\- Даже так, - я набрал на кодовом замке нужный набор символов, чтобы открылась дверь.  
\- Проснулся, - услышал я приветствие бывшей комморитки, что колдовала длинными пальцами над устройством навигации в паутине, - надо тебя осмотреть. Пойдем в медицинский отсек.  
\- Да нормально все со мной будет, - отмахнулся было я. В следующую же секунду Ильянир стояла рядом и зло смотрела на меня сверху вниз.  
\- Я не намерена потакать твоему ребячеству и браваде. У тебя могло остановиться сердце, - глаза моей спутницы выражали одновременно недовольство и беспокойство.  
\- Ладно, - поднял я руки, сдаваясь перед напором бывшей ведьмы, - пойдем, осмотришь меня, если это поможет тебе успокоиться.  
\- Дело не в моем спокойствии, кретин! - выкрикнула бывшая комморитка, - а в том, чтобы ты долетел живым.  
Разозленная Ильянир вытолкала меня из кабины и увела в медицинский отсек. Найатра с явным любопытством начала изучать кодовый замок даже и не подозревая, что он не откроется от введения простой комбинации цифр. Я лег на койку и, скинув рубашку, принялся наблюдать за Ильянир, суетившуюся с медицинскими приборами. Поднеся диагностер к моей грудной клетке, она начала руками прощупывать мышцы.

  
\- Я не хотела его вкалывать.  
\- Я знаю. Я же сам сказал вколоть препарат, - успокаивающе улыбнулся я.  
\- Если бы это было до операции Вракариаса, то у тебя бы точно встало сердце, - Ильянир показала мне информацию на диагностере,- сейчас ты словно омолодился.  
\- Бывает, когда тебя вскрывают, словно банку с консервированным гроксовым мясом, а потом с интересом часовщика, разбирающего еще идущие часы, перебирают все шестеренки, колесики, пружинки и иные вещи, что там встречаются.  
\- Другого выхода не было, - я видел, что Ильянир обиделась, приняв мою реплику на свой счет.  
\- Я не обвиняю тебя ни в чем. Это было рискованно, но так нужно было, - я нежно погладил эльдарку по руке, чем вызвал легкую улыбку. Она поцеловала меня в лоб, а затем прижалась головой к груди, слушая, как бьется мое сердце.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Генри Арчертон, - Неожиданно произнесла Ильянир, закрыв глаза, - ты внес в мой мир столько чуждых мне мыслей и эмоций, с которыми я не знаю, что делать. Иногда мне хочется убить тебя, растерзать на мелкие кусочки и собирать из них прекрасные картины, а иногда я жажду твоих объятий столь сильно, словно они даруют мне свободу от уст Голодной Cуки.  
Я не знал, как ответить ей на это признание. Множество самых разных слов на разных языках вертелись в моей голове. Некоторые даже сами собой складывались в четверостишия, какие-то могли быть даже началом сносной поэмы.  
\- Моя боль твоя, как я обещал тебе у дверей хранилища на далекой планете. Мое дыхание твое, каждый раз отнимаемое тобой в объятиях. Моя жизнь твоя, я отдал тебе ее в башне, посреди зала, устремленного к звездам.  
\- Хватит глупостей, - прошептала Ильянир, накрывая пальцами мои губы. - Я прекрасно знаю, что будет со мной, посмей я ослушаться тебя по-настоящему или если ты умрешь. Хватит этих нежностей....  
\- Агноменур рапортует, - прервал минуту душевной теплоты басовитый, механический голос челнока, - вторичная цель достигнута. Температура за бортом... оптимальна для существования людей. Вредоносных примесей в воздухе не обнаружено. Ауспекс сканирование фиксирует одну жизненную форму.  
\- Эм. Агноменур, запрос. Размер жизненной формы? Координаты? - удивленно спросил я, слегка напрягшись при мысли о том, что может обитать в Паутине.  
\- Агноменур рапортует, жизненная форма меньше человека. Движется... хаотично. Поправка. Агноменур предполагает намерение избегать жизненной формой контакта с иными жизненными формами.  
\- Запрос исполнен. Садимся. Ильянир, возьми свои пистолеты, я возьму свой и ручной ауспекс сканер. Найатра, идешь с нами. Агноменур, протокол “Псов Гадеса”.  
\- Принято. Агноменур исполняет, - посадочный трап открылся, впустив потоки свежего воздуха. Субцарство представляло собой тропический остров будто бы вырванный с какой-то планеты. Вместо небес были переливающиеся неярким золотым светом стенки паутины. Для меня оставалось большой загадкой, как здешняя растительность не погибла от отсутствия прямого света звезды, хотя. Все могло быть.  
\- Будьте начеку, - тихо произнес я, - мы не знаем, что это такое.  
  


Ильянир вышла вперед, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам, она шагала так тихо, словно выслеживала какую-то очень пугливую добычу. Я шел за ней, поглядывая на ауспекс и стараясь не заглядываться на необычную флору, что раскинулась по всему субцарству и не думать о прохладе водной глади озера, манящей к себе с невероятной силой. Найатра шла за мной куда менее уверенно, я чувствовал ее взгляд и понимал, что она ищет возможности сбежать. Пленная эльдарка боялась Агноменура и сдвоенных турелей тяжелых болтеров, она не знала, на что способен дух машины челнока, и не рисковала. Тем временем Ильянир начала осматривать заросли, поднимая раскидистые листья кустарника стволом одного из пистолетов. Ауспекс не выдавал каких-то четких сигналов, обозначая лишь присутствие эльдарки, идущей передо мной. Найатра поровнялась со мной и тоже начала вглядываться в заросли, периодически останавливая свой взор на соблазнительной свежести оазиса, кажущегося сказочным и нереальным.

  
Я, было, отвлекся сам на источник моих мечтаний, как ауспекс просигналил наличие живой сигнатуры, которая не являлась Ильянир или Найатрой. вторая эльдарка, даже дернулась от легкого писка, затем ее чуткие уши услышали что-то еще.  
\- Это мяуканье? - вопросительно прошептала Ильянир, бывшая ведьма тоже заметила необычное.  
\- Сэммаит!? - удивленно сказала Найатра, - Сэммаит!  
В ответ на оклик эльдарки прозвучал неуверенный, а затем и более четкий возглас.  
\- Это гиринкс? - спросила бывшая ведьма пленницу.  
\- Это мой гиринкс, я чувствую это, - девушка не могла поверить случившемуся, - Сэммаит! - крикнула она уже гораздо громче.  
Вместо мяуканья мы услышали тихий шелест кустарника и опавшей листвы. Затем из под одного листа выглянула морда гиринкса.  
\- Агноменур, отмена протокола Псов Гадеса.  
\- Выполняю, - пробасил дух машины.  
Стоило только установкам сдвоенных тяжелых болтеров у носа Громового Ястреба перестать искать целеуказателями потенциальных противников, как гиринкс желтой молнией выскочил из зарослей и бросился в объятья хозяйки. Найатра поймала его на лету и рухнула на колени, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Питомец вторил ей жалобными мяуканьями. Ильянир смотрела на них с выражением лица, отдаленно напоминающим сочувствие и одновременно презрение. Плотина, сдерживающая эмоции пленницы переполнилась и излилась потоком слез. Не нужно быть псайкером или эльдаром, чтобы ощутить как две души слились в потоке бушующих чувств.  
\- Он истощен и ранен. Его надо осмотреть, - произнес я. Окрас гиринкса был довольно пестрый. Бирюзовые глаза, золотистая шерсть с темно-сиреневыми почти черными полосами. Когда я подошел поближе, гиринкс угрожающе зашипел и заурчал.  
\- Аистэ, Сэммаит, - прошептала на ухо своему питомцу Найатра.  
\- Я не желаю тебе зла, я знаю, ты понимаешь то, что я говорю, хотя нет, больше понимаешь мои намерения и эмоции, - сказал я, осторожно приближаясь, - мне надо его осмотреть, он явно голоден и ранен. Успокой его.  
\- Я сама отнесу своего гиринкса, - гневно ответила пленная эльдарка.  
\- Хорошо, тогда и выхаживать будешь сама, - обиженно ответил я, - я всего лишь хотел предложить помощь.  
\- Мы прямо вот так его возьмем? - недовольно спросила Ильянир.  
\- Я не вижу особых причин этого не делать, - втайне указывая жестами на пленницу и ими же намекая на налаживание контакта с Найатрой. - Возвращаемся на корабль, я хочу переодеться и вдоволь поплавать, я мечтал об этом долбанных полгода.  
\- Не забудь просканировать воду, перед тем как плюхнуться в нее, - съехидничала Ильянир.  
\- Да… да, - раздраженно отмахнулся я, спеша обратно внутрь челнока, параллельно наблюдая за тем, сколь любовно и нежно Найатра гладит своего питомца.  
Сборы мои были недолгие. Ильянир же не теряла времени даром и загнала пленницу обратно внутрь, заставив ухаживать за своим гиринксом, вручив ей медицинское оборудование. Убедившись в том, что вода не представляет опасности, я с великой радостью окунулся в прохладные глубины. Вскоре за мной последовала моя спутница, ухватившись за меня руками и ногами, она потащила меня ко дну. Ильянир наслаждалась кратким приступом паники, что охватил меня, когда я начал молотить руками по воде в попытке всплыть. Эльдарка накрыла мои губы своими и отдала те крохи воздуха, что остались в ее легких, а затем резко оттолкнулась длинными ногами от дна, помогая мне всплыть.  
\- Ты...ах, - фыркая прокричал я.  
\- Испугался?! - эльдарка злорадно рассмеялась, обнимая меня за плечи и прижимаясь грудью.  
\- Инстинкты... С ними сложно бороться, - ответил я, продолжая хватать глубокими вдохами воздух.  
Пока мы радовались кратким минутам спокойствия и умиротворения, Найатра пыталась успокоить своего гиринкса и обработать ему раны. Ее питомец все никак не хотел дать обработать рану на лапе, но всем своим видом демонстрировал счастье от обретения хозяйки. Не добившись результата, пленница направилась в сторону берега, где наслаждались водными процедурами я и Ильянир.  
\- А я думал, ты воспользуешься возможностью и возьмешь что-то из оружия? - ехидно сказал я подходящей к берегу эльдарке.  
\- На том оружии, что вы взяли, есть блокираторы, кодовый замок которых это либо отпечаток пальца, если совсем примитивный, либо геном владельца. Также ваш...ваш автопилот, он нечто большее чем просто устройство ввода команд, он разумен? А даже если и нет, кабина пилота запирается тоже не на числовую комбинацию, а на нечто более сложное. Эзотеричное… - Найатра загадочно улыбнулась и села на песок, окунув стопы в воду.  
\- Я тебе говорила, что девушка не так проста, как ты думаешь, - сказала Ильянир, торжествующе улыбаясь и прижимая меня телом к песку берега, так, что лишь моя голова выглядывала из воды. Длинные, намокшие волосы эльдарки широкими полосами расплывались по воде, могло показаться, что голова Ильянир - это некий спрут, в щупальца которого я угодил.  
Наши взаимные ласки нисколько не смущали Найатру, которая лишь изредка поглядывала в нашу сторону, а большую часть времени посвятила своему питомцу, который слегка прихрамывая, подошел к ней, боднул лбом ее плечо и улегся на колени своей хозяйки.  
\- Агноменур рапортует, время, выделенное на отдых на месте вторичного назначения, почти иссякло. Остался один терранский час до вылета, - басовитый голос духа машина вырвал меня из неги объятий Ильянир подобно резко включенному гравишуту. Лежащая на мне эльдарка недовольно зашипела и укусила меня в шею.  
\- Не хочу улетать, - ослабив хватку, произнесла моя спутница.  
\- Нужно, нас ждет Ландандер. Нас ждут Громовые Драконы. Агноменур нуждается в ремонте.  
\- Ты наконец расскажешь, как ты смог с ними установить такие отношения? - сказала Ильянир, заинтересовано хлопая ресницами.  
\- Может быть. Времени хватит, - надо вставать и лететь, - Златовласочка, - позвал я золотоволосую эльдарку, которая наградила меня надменным и презрительным взглядом в ответ на это прозвище, - пойдем, я помогу тебя со своим питомцем. Правда, еды подходящей для него у нас немного, но это не важно. Собираемся. Агноменур предвзлетная диагностика. Подготовка к вылету.  
\- Агноменур исполняет. Подтверждаете курс?  
\- Подтверждаю.


	4. Громовые Драконы / Thunder Dragons

Ильянир наслаждалась заслуженным отдыхом в их общей с Генри кровати. Небольшой жилой блок, сделанный в десантном отсеке, иногда казался бывшей комморитке клеткой. Бывало даже, что на эльдарку накатывали приступы клаустрофобии от осознания запертости в таком небольшом помещении. Отогнав дурные мысли, Ильянир накинула на себя тунику и вышла из жилого блока, направившись к кабине.  
\- Генри опять уснул в кресле пилота, - раздраженно прошептала эльдарка, осторожно шагая босыми ногами по холодному металлу.  
Заглянув в медицинский блок, бывшая комморитка убедилась, что Найатра, вместе с ее питомцем, уснула на медицинской койке, а раненный инкуб все еще не очнулся. Довольно потянувшись, она решила составить компанию Генри. Прокравшись к кабине, она набрала код на замке и, проклиная громко открывшиеся двери, юркнула внутрь.  
\- Извини, я задумался и засмотрелся на Паутину, - тихо произнес Генри, - я скоро приду.  
\- Уже поздно, я пришла сама, - с этими словами эльдарка залезла в кресло к Генри на колени и свернулась калачиком, положив голову ему на грудь. Ильянир не хотелось портить мимолетную иддилию краткой близости и она не стала говорить о беспокоящих ее вещах. Маленький цилиндр пропал в сркытом кармашке ее одеяния. - Ты обещал мне рассказать о том месте, куда мы летим. Также и о тех замечательных, огромных, мускулистых мон’ки, - томно прошептала бывшая комморитка, поглаживая грудь своего спутника, - генетически модифицированных, напичканных имплантами. Вы зовете их Адептус Астартес, - Ильянир промурлыкала последние два слова на высоком готике.  
\- Уф, - шумно выдохнул Генри, - планета называется Ландандер. Богатый, индустриальный мир, богатый ровно настолько насколько сильно его атмосфера и океаны загажены отходами многочисленных производств и шахт. Выделяется среди сотен похожих на него миров уникальными городами ульями, уходящими в глубины планеты, вместо обычного возвышения над поверхностью. Из-за своей близости к Сцинтилле, столичному миру, а также из-за хороших и стабильных варп-маршрутов не испытывает никаких проблем с финансами. Шахты Ландандера не останавливаются ни на минуту.  
\- Ну а что с этими Астартес, - Ильянир в нетерпении перебила Генри.  
\- Громовые Драконы очень занятный орден. По имеющимся свидетельствам, они орден двадцать первого основания. Так ими было заявлено в приветственной ноте генерал-губернатору Сцинтиллы, хочу заметить, оформленной в стихотворной форме. Очень самобытные наследники генетической линии самого Сангвиния Белокрылого, примарха Девятого Легиона. Ангела, что отдал свою жизнь, - Генри сделал паузу и задумался. - На первый взгляд их можно спутать внешне с Космическими Волками, тоже любят ритуальные украшения своей брони, руническую символику, хотя и были замечены в использовании камуфляжf, когда считают это необходимым. Завет их примарха они воплощают в создании прекрасных инструментов войны, наравне с произведениями искусства: скульптурами, картинами, музыкальными инструментами. Появились в Каликсиде они крайне неожиданно. По сведениям из архивов они изначально были Орденом флотского базирования, но после столкновения их флотилии с армадой орочьего Вааагх Патрашилы, командование Ордена решило закрепиться где-то, чтобы восстановить потери, столь чудовищны они были. Молодой сектор Каликсис стал бы для них идеальной базой. Прошение, отправленное Верховным Лордам Терры, было удовлетворено и они обосновались на Ландандере.  
\- А как ты с ними познакомился? - пробурчала Ильянир, шевельнув ушами и поцеловав своего спутника в шею.  
С Грозовыми Стражами, еще одним Орденом Космодесанта, что находится в Каликсиде, отношения у меня не сложились из-за их нрава и гонора. Громовые Драконы куда более дисциплинированны и с уважениям относятся к Инквизиции. Поэтому я сам как-то прибыл к ним как посланник еще моего патрона, ныне погибшего, инквизитора Аверштайна. Тогда же и состоялась встреча с капитаном второй роты, Кариданом. Сейчас он один из кандидатов на становление магистром ордена.  
\- А ты умеешь заводить знакомства, - эльдарке нравилось гладить слегка колючую щетину на щеке Генри, - Что же стало с предыдущим магистром ордена?  
\- Получил серьезные травмы головы. Вкупе с его очень почтенным возрастом - это послужило основанием для помещения в корпус дредноута модели “Контемптор”, согласно решению старшего командного состава, - обстоятельные объяснения Генри вызвали в эльдарке хищную ухмылку.  
\- Иными словами, спрятали свою проблему в железный ящик, - Ильянир тихо, злорадно рассмеялась.  
\- Как и ожидалось от тебя, никакого почтения к великому воину, - на укоризненный взгляд Генри, эльдарка лишь изобразила лицо полное невинности и непонимания. - Усопшему великому воину! Попрошу! - назидательно поднял палец инквизитор. Бывшая комморитка со скоростью хищной рыбы укусила его за палец.  
\- Ай, больно же..., - Генри видел в глазах своей спутницы знакомые искорки задора и жажды удовольствий, - что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Поохотиться за змеем, - эльдарка соскользнула с колен и недовольно фыркнула, ощутив босыми ногами холодный пол, - продолжай рассказ, я тебя не прерываю, мне все еще очень интересно.  
\- Обратился я к ним за помощью из-за их боевой доктрины. Они предпочитают внезапную и мощную десантную атаку на “Громовых Ястребах” всем остальным способам ведения начала боя. Также, в структуре рот очень много штурмовых отделений, больше чем в остальных орденах. Еще имеется два особых отделения, называющихся “Драконья Стража”. Индивидуальные комплекты брони, оружие наивысшего качества. У-ух. Также прыжковый ранец особого паттерна, с крыльями.  
\- С крыльями? Для чего? - спросила Ильянир и вновь принялась игриво ласкать своего спутника, сосредотачиваясь на его слабых подергиваниях и кратких, приглушенных стонах, что лучше слов говорили о том насколько приятны ее действия.  
\- Тебя так сильно смущает присутствие спящих пассажиров, что ты решила не дожидаться меня в постели и утолить свой голод здесь? - глаза Генри выдавали его желание распалить пламя похоти, клокочущее в эльдарке .  
\- Ты доиграешься, я выжму тебя досуха, - схватив железной хваткой за нижнюю часть мужского достоинства своего партнера, угрожающе прошептала Ильянир, будто бы вдыхая краткие приступы боли. - Я заявляла права на тебя всего и будь добр, закончи уже рассказ.  
\- А ты думаешь, - сиплым голосом ответил Генри, - это легко когда тебе жутко больно? Вообщем... кто может лучше разбираться в том как устроены “Громовые Ястребы” чем те, у кого их почти сорок штук и все на ходу. Мое прошение было удовлетворено магистром кузни Сефарасом.  
\- Вот даже как, - прошептала эльдарка, устраиваясь по удобнее в кресле. - Ну ладно, ты заслужил меня нежную и ласковую, за то замечательное субцарство.

Ильянир нравилось пилотировать Агноменур. Когда ее руки держали штурвал, она чувствовала некое единение с грозной боевой машиной. Словно бы она смотрела на врагов стволами орудий, словно бы ее сердце билось в такт пульсациям плазменного реактора, а ее кожа сейчас раскалялась до бела от входа в атмосферу Ландандера. Темные облака полные вулканических газов и пепла загораживали громаду крепости-монастыря. Ангары приветливо раскрылись и впустили “Громовой Ястреб” внутрь.  
\- Ильянир, не спеши выходить, они сначала продуют ангарный отсек, а уже затем мы сможем выходить. Ты же не хочешь постоянно носить респиратор.  
\- Естественно нет, - фыркнула эльдарка, - что с нашими пленниками?  
\- Возьмем с собой. Я обещал верховному апотекарию Бертрану, что мы предоставим им довольно объемные базы данных по нашим экспериментам, а также отчеты о проведенных операциях, постмортиальных вскрытиях, ну и о паре вивисекций тоже.  
\- Положишь нашего пленника к нему под нож? - Ильянир вопросительно изогнула бровь.  
\- Нет, он просто поможет с диализом, а также поделится медицинскими препаратами.  
\- Ну а мне быть одетой по форме или же все же…  
\- Вольная, но, надеюсь, обойдемся без провокаций. Здесь все же есть и служители ордена, а они обычные люди, поэтому могут реагировать непредсказуемо.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Без провокаций, - эльдарка, отвернувшись, скрыла ехидную ухмылку.  
Пока Генри собирал все необходимое для передачи в распоряжение ордена и готовился к встрече, бывшая комморитка надела закрытое платье с короткой расклешенной юбкой и аккуратно надела плотные непрозрачные чулки с подвязками. Закончив образ черными лодочками на высоком каблуке, довольная собой, она буквально проплыла к Генри и крепко обняла его сзади, прижимаясь грудью. Эльдарке нравилось ощущать его мышцы сквозь ткань платья. Ильянир никак не могла объяснить себе, почему ей так много всего нравилось в ее спутнике. Запах, фактура кожи и перекатывающиеся под ней мышцы, голубые глаза, смотрящие на нее с восхищением, улыбающиеся губы, которые хотелось поцеловать. Противоречия и смятение царили сейчас в голове эльдарки, но она лишь улыбалась.  
\- Инквизитор. Драконье Гнездо приветствует вас. Можете покидать ваш транспорт. Каков размер вашей свиты?  
\- Один санкционированный ксенос. Двое ксеносов, проходят процедуру дознания, одному требуется помещение под надзор компетентных медикусов. Также, присутствует ксенозверь, gyrinx felinidae, угроза минимальная, если не провоцировать.  
\- Вас понял. Почетный караул сопроводит вас до ваших келий, они в изолированном крыле, встретимся у входа в Зал Капитанов.  
\- Принял. Дамы, на выход. Златовласка, помоги мне с носилками, - затянутая в простой эльдарский комбинезон Найатра презрительно сощурилась, но помогла вывезти носилки с раненым инкубом.  
Ангары впечатляли своими размерами. Ильянир подозревала, что у ордена, обладающего таким внушительным десантным флотом, будут большие ангары, но не настолько. Агноменур казался маленькой игрушкой на фоне огромных пространств. Конвой из пяти Астартес ветеранов молча ожидал их.  
\- Приветствую вас в Драконьем Гнезде, Инквизитор.  
\- Благодарю вас за встречу, - едва успел сказать Генри.  
\- Следуйте за нами, - прогремел искаженный воксом голос.  
Найатра нервно поежилась от того, что почетный караул обступил свиту инквизитора по периметру. Ее гиринкс, напротив, спокойной, легкой рысцой бежал за Генри, стуча когтями по металлу пола. Ильянир, улыбнувшись храброму поведению питомца, начала рассматривать окружение. Внимание эльдарки привлек транспорт будто бы сложенный из двух Громовых Ястребов.  
\- Генри, что это за аппарат? - удивленно спросила она.  
\- Это сверхтяжелый транспорт, класс Дедал, если мне не изменяет память. Очень редкая вещь, - столь же удивленно ответил ей Генри.  
\- Что же транспортирует такая махина?  
\- Реликвии Ордена, ксенос, - недовольно прогремел один из конвоиров, перебив комморитку.  
\- Я чую враждебность, но, мне кажется, вы забываете, я почетная гостья, ведь так? - эльдарка издевательски ухмыльнулась.  
\- Ильянир, мы же с тобой договаривались, что обойдемся без провокаций! - Генри, неожиданно для эльдарки, серьезно разозлился.  
\- Напротив, я вижу, что наш сопровождающий жаждет вызвать меня на дуэль, - холодно ответила она.  
\- Следи за языком, ксенос, наше гостеприимство имеет пределы, - ответил идущий впереди десантник.  
\- А знаешь, - неожиданно для эльдарки вспыхнул Генри, - Пускай, пусть будет по твоему, хочешь дуэли, пожалуйста, ты все равно не оставишь провокаций пока не получишь желаемое.  
Ильянир опешила, и даже замедлила шаг. Эльдарка не ожидала, что это так заденет ее спутника.  
Оставшийся путь по ангару бывшая комморитка шла молча, изредка поглядывая на разозленного Генри. Массивные бронедвери, открывшись, впустили их внутрь. Широкий коридор был освещен лишь огнями ламп, вырывающими величественные мозаики, уходящие в темноту потолка, запечатлевающие орден и его героев в момент их славы. Генри был полон благоговения и даже остановился, чтобы рассмотреть одну из картин.  
\- Сколько труда... какое мастерство! Элементы мозаики так плотно прилегают друг к другу, что даже и не видно зазоров. Невероятно! - шепотом произнес Генри.  
\- Эта совсем свежая, - отметила Ильянир, острый глаз эльдарки увидел тончайшие серые линии раствора, что еще не успели потемнеть.  
\- Верно - это наш почтенный магистр ордена, ныне проходящий процедуру помещения в дредноут, - сказал капитан, вышедший им навстречу.  
\- Капитан Каридан, - Генри сделал полупоклон в адрес новоприбывшего.  
\- Рад вас видеть, инквизитор, вы впервые прибываете в Драконье Гнездо, да еще и в столь любопытной компании, - холодный взгляд космодесантника оценивающе осмотрел Ильянир.  
\- Комморитская ведьма… Кабалитка... истиннорожденная… иии… инкуб? - капитан выглядел озадаченно.  
\- Вы крайне проницательны, - Ильянир сделала реверанс и улыбнулась ему в ответ на вопрос. Космодесантник был высок и находился сейчас в полном боевом облачении. Эльдарка тоже оценивающе рассматривала капитана. Броня с рельефным изображением дракона на груди с рубиновыми глазами. Убранный за спину двуручный меч. Шторм болтер, прикрепленный к поясу. Лицо, подобное лику разгневанного ангела, кажущееся вечно хмурым, но от этого не менее красивым. Черные волосы, и синие как морские глубины глаза.  
\- Для ксеноса вы неплохо говорите на готике, - капитан одобряюще кивнул.  
\- Я говорю на нем чаще чем хотелось бы, - язвительно пропела эльдарка, - в этом причина такого высокого уровня моих навыков. Высокий готик нравится мне больше. Bonum diem, princeps, accipe miam condolenciam. Magnus bellator praeceptorem erat.  
\- Et verum est, - склонив голову, ответил капитан. - Инквизитор, ваша помощница хорошо обучена, примите мои комплименты.  
\- Во многом...это ее личная заслуга, - улыбнувшись ответил Генри. По его взгляду Ильянир могла понять, что обида и злость начинают стихать.  
\- Я решил лично сопроводить вас до ваших келий. Надеюсь вы не сочтете это за неудобство, наши жилища скромны.  
\- Поверьте, капитан, думаю там больше места чем в переоборудованном десантном отсеке “Громового Ястреба”, - с печальной ухмылкой ответил Генри.  
\- Всегда ценил ваше чувство юмора, инквизитор, - улыбнулся в ответ капитан, - мы почти пришли. Вы желаете лично передать данные старшему апотекарию Бертрану?  
\- Да. Нам нужно многое с ним обсудить… - Ильянир почувствовала, как Генри опасается оставлять своих спутниц наедине друг с другом.  
\- Капитан, - Ильянир обратилась к космодесантнику с легким поклоном, - один из ваших… братьев изъявил желание сойтись со мной в тренировочной дуэли. Я не держу на него обиды за его резкое высказывание.. и, - эльдарка глубоко вдохнула, - даже приношу мои извинения за мою неучтивость. Это незнакомая обстановка столь сильно повлияла на меня.  
Бывшая комморитка наслаждалась всеобщим удивлением. Сильнее всех была удивлена Найатра, чье лицо вытянулось в замешательстве. Неловкую паузу прервал гиринкс Найатры. Встав на задние лапы, он оперся передними на Ильянир и громко заурчал.  
\- Чего тебе хочется, малыш? - сказала Ильянир, погладив по голове зверька. Глаза гиринкса светились и словно бы притягивали взор, но вместо каких-то конкретных действий он лишь мяукнул и всем своим видом показал, что его неплохо было бы покормить. Однако в разуме Ильянир осталось предчувствие чего-то нехорошего.  
\- Извинения приняты, ксенос, - прозвучал голос из-за спины эльдарки, - но я требую некоей сатисфакции.  
\- Дуэль до первой крови вас устроит? - Ильянир была абсолютно серьезна, чем еще сильнее удивила Генри, - никакой жажды покалечить соперника, лишь испытание воинского мастерства.  
\- Капитан? - обратился к своему командиру будущий соперник бывшей ведьмы.  
\- Я не возражаю против этой дуэли, - ответил Каридан после краткого раздумья, - Зал Чемпионов, думаю, будет подходящим местом, - раздался едва слышимый щелчок активации вокс бусины в ухе капитана, - Инквизитор, я вынужден вас покинуть.  
Ильянир воодушевленно дернула ушами, но постаралась скрыть ликование. Какая-то ее часть была всегда недовольна тем, что все ее изыски и старания, как воительницы, остаются, в большинстве своем, лишь строчками в сухих инквизиторских отчетах.  
\- А он умеет произвести впечатление на женщину! - бывшая комморитка позволила ноткам ликования прозвенеть в ее голосе, когда капитан скрылся за поворотом.  
Вместо ответа Генри посмотрел на нее осуждающим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.  
Остальной путь до келий, выделенных для пестрого отряда инквизитора, был полон задумчивости и тишины. Ильянир все подбирала время, чтобы сказать о своей находке Генри. Найатра была на грани необъяснимой паники, от которой ее удерживал абсолютно беззаботно бегущий гиринкс, периодически терщийся об ее ногу, мелодично урчавший и мяукавший. Сам же инквизитор пребывал в том расположении духа, когда его лучше не беспокоить по пустякам.  
\- Мы пришли, - разорвал будто бы натянутую, словно струна, неловкость молчания один из конвоиров, - эти три кельи ваши.  
\- Благодарю вас, Ильянир, помоги Найатре расположиться, я же сопровожу нашего раненого до Апотекариума, - Генри было собрался уходить, но Ильянир быстро поравнявшись с ним шепнула пару слов и вложила небольшую вещицу в карман инквизитору.  
\- Обязательно посмотри, - одними губами произнесла Ильянир, обернувшись напоследок. Взглядом она постаралась передать всю важность спрятанной там информации, но, вместе с тем, постаралась и извиниться, прекрасно понимая, что такую тонкость не сможет уловить даже Генри.  
Инквизитор не смог скрыть изумление и лишь медленно нерешительно кивнул вслед ушедшей спутнице.


	5. Осознание. Торг. Принятие

Осознание. Торг. Принятие

Когда двери кельи захлопнулись, Найатра резко обернулась к Ильянир и спросила голосом, едва не срывающимся на крик:  
\- Что со мной будет, скажи… скажи… правду, ведь тебе она ничего не стоит. Какая жизнь меня дальше ждет? - девушка понимала, что выглядит сейчас жалко, - Какая цель будет у нее, какой в ней будет смысл? Ответь! Ты прожила очень долго в этой роли, я вижу это, по тому как ты с ним говоришь, как реагируешь на других мон'ки. Вы с ним близки, ты смотришь на него, как на своего мужчину, твои губы ищут его поцелуя. Но зачем вам я?!   
\- Ты отныне живое оружие в его руках. Станешь им, когда получишь такую же, - холодно ответила бывшая комморитка, показывая девушке электротату в виде знаковой литтеры инквизиции, заключенной в затейливую вязь из символов, занимавшее почти всю кисть. - В этой печати сокрыт тот самый символизм моего существования, пока жив он, я считаюсь слугой Империума и личным орудием их Императора, что на Терре, в руках Генри. Пока он жив и эта печать не стерта, я пользуюсь такой же защитой как и он, я словно его карающая длань. Патруль арбитрес увидев меня, сражающуюся с каким-то аристократом, узнав о моих полномочиях санкционированного ксеноса, встанет на мою защиту. Таким же орудием можешь стать и ты. Нам позволено многое. Мой дом это его дом и наоборот, научись приносить пользу, исполнять поручения, научись… изучи концепцию доверия.   
Последнее слово прозвучало для Найатры дико и чуждо, с таким же успехом Ильянир могла говорить о милосердии.  
\- О чем… как… что ты вообще такое? Ты выглядишь как одна из нас, ведешь себя как одна из образцовых ведьм, но твой образ мыслей…   
\- Изменился, - перебила девушку бывшая комморитка, криво ухмыльнувшись и наслаждаясь замешательством Найатры. - Я служу ему, являюсь его частью, даже так правильнее сказать, уже почти четыре периода. Мне эта жизнь нравится больше, чем та, что была у меня в Комморре, мне осточертел образ жизни мне подобных, я хотела иной судьбы и вцепилась в шанс ее изменить. Результат моих стараний меня более чем устраивает.  
\- Тогда как ты питаешься чужими душами, как Голодная Сука еще не испила тебя до дна? Неужели они позволяют тебе охотиться и насыщаться…   
\- Еще как, по их меркам, я довольно умелый палач, которому действительно нравится это занятие. В Трикорне множество пыточных камер, где мне всегда рады. Те кто знают, кто такие друкари, иногда сдаются, едва завидев мой голодный взгляд. Ну а еще, всегда есть возможность поохотиться в подульях их миров, убивать тех, кого не жалко, кого никто не будет искать. У них есть своя Нижняя Комморра почти на каждом крупном мире, ровно также переполненная всяческим отребьем. Ну а тех кого я убью на задании, имею право вписать в отчет, показывая тем самым, какой я хороший ксенос, во всем его слушаюсь, - Ильянир села на корточки и погладила подошедшего гиринкса, ласково что-то приговаривая.  
\- Поверь, он многого не знает, что я натворила за эти одиннадцать лет, ну или просто закрывает глаза на некоторые мои шалости.  
\- Что например? - Найатра недоверчиво взглянула на Ильянир.   
\- Я воспользовалась его… лучшим другом. Я видела, как он на меня смотрел и… Он не сразу смог встать с постели. Наши аппетиты для них бывают чрезмерны и недоступны. Самое приятное, ими можно манипулировать, только найди поход. Теперь, я периодически получаю от него приятные и ценные подарки, - Ильянир обвела свой наряд рукой, - в память о том вечере. Если захочешь, вместо меня в его постели можешь оказаться ты, твой воздыхатель будет не менее богат и влиятелен. Чего ждешь, раскладывай вещи и можешь отдыхать.   
Найатре не верилось, что все может быть так просто. Заманчивые перспективы, описанные Ильянир, походили на ловушки на когтистых извергов, отвратительных грызунов терроризирующих Нижнюю Комморру. Разложив свои нехитрые пожитки, девушка забралась под одеяло. Кровать в келье была жестким ложем, высеченным из камня, тонкий матрас не мог как-то это исправить, но это было куда лучше чем вымученный сон под обстрелом мон'кейских тяжелых орудий.   
Сэммаит забрался на кровать и , потоптавшись по ней кругами, улегся на одеяло сверху, охраняя сон хозяйки. Однако же Найатре не спалось. Краткая дрема - это все что она могла себе позволить, изо всех сил сопротивляясь усталости и моральному истощению, но девушка не смогла долго сопротивляться и провалилась в забытье.  
Сон, по-началу безмятежный, очень скоро превратился в кошмар. Найатре снился тот песчаный ад, который ей удалось покинуть лишь чудом. Горящие, словно гигантские факелы, прометиевые вышки, в пламени которых пылали друкари, подвешенные на арматурные конструкции подобно висельникам. Хриплые возгласы и проклятья из пережатых гортаней, все они предназначались ей, выжившей, обманувшей смерть, избежавшей уст Голодной Суки. Стоило только измученному мороком и усталостью сознанию Найатры осознать это, как в видение вмешался мелодичный смех, исходивший откуда-то издалека.  
\- Зачем ты сопротивляешься… , - пропел едва слышимый, но манящий голос.   
\- Куда ты от нас убегаешь, - вторил ей другой, чуть более низкий, но глубокий, напоминающий контральто оперной певицы.  
\- Найатра, спаси меня…! - услышала девушка столь знакомый и близкий сердцу голос, - они истязают меня....  
\- Лернаэс, - крикнула изо всех сил Найатра и ощутила, как что-то или кто-то укусил ее за руку. В ужасе девушка вскрикнула и встала в постели. Сэммаит виновато начал зализывать место укуса, мелодично мурлыкая свои извинения.  
\- Ты почувствовал мой кошмар, - сказала эльдарка, гладя своего питомца, - все было будто наяву, Зов Голодной Суки стал сильнее. Она словно бы обижена тем, что я ускользнула из ее пасти.  
\- Проснулась? - спросил неожиданно зашедший в комнату Генри. Инквизитор ухмыльнулся замешательству Найатры, которая быстрым движением вытерла проступившие на глазах слезы.   
\- Да...я смогла немного поспать…- присутствие человека смущало ее, но любопытные перспективы, обрисованные Ильянир, напомнили ей о себе и она даже отважилась улыбнуться.   
\- Ну хотя бы пару часов отдохнула… думаю тебе было достаточно такого отдыха. Пойдем, тебе будет явно интересно понаблюдать за этой ритуальной дуэлью. Ильянир уже не может усидеть на месте от нетерпения. Я даю тебе пять минут, - с этими словами инквизитор вышел из комнаты.   
Найатра поначалу застыла в нерешительности, но гиринкс ткнулся лбом в её плечо и громко мяукнув, спрыгнул с кровати и заходил кругами вокруг кресла. На кресле девушка обнаружила одежду, что была разложена специально для нее. Узкий китель с высоким воротом и длинными рукавами, а также брюки из плотной, обтягивающей ткани. Высокие сапоги, завершавшие образ, делали ее похожей на офицера армии мон'кеев. Найатра подавила приступ брезгливости и начала быстро одеваться. Недовольно скривившись своему отражению в зеркале, она все же отметила качество работы и вышла из кельи.  
\- Быстро ты… это радует, - улыбнулся Генри и торопливым шагом направился в сторону зала. Сэммаит поравнялся с инквизитором и головой потерся о его ногу. - Выпрашиваешь какую-нибудь вкусную вещь маленький, пушистый подхалим? Я же совсем забыл тебя покормить.   
Череда недовольных мяуканий со стороны гиринкса четко указала на его радость мере человеческого понимания.  
\- Инквизитор… если позволите… я хотела бы сама покормить моего питомца.  
\- После дуэли, поедим все вчетвером. Наш раненый соня-инкуб очнулся наконец. Пребывает в опасной меланхолии и апатии. Ты что-нибудь о нем знаешь? - Генри вопросительно посмотрел на эльдарку. - Имя? Возраст? Кем он был до того, как вошёл в храм инкубов, если я правильно помню…   
\- За порогом храма они оставляют свою прошлую жизнь, дабы ступить на путь Каэлы Мэнша Кхейна… все верно, - Найатра улыбнулась и в некоем почтении склонила голову.   
\- Хмм. Это даже хорошо. Идти нам долго. Расскажи хоть что-нибудь о себе.  
\- После того как вы расскажите мне все о том, что будет со мной дальше, - Инквизитор едва не сбился с шага от слов девушки.  
\- Общение с Ильянир интересным образом на тебя повлияло. Ты стала гораздо увереннее и иные инквизиторы сочли бы подобное обращение за дерзость, граничащую с оскорблением, - лицо Генри было предельно серьезным, если не сказать суровым.  
\- Простите...инквизитор, - Найатре невероятно тяжело дались эти слова. Девушка начала неуверенно теребить свои волосы, понимая, что ее дерзость могла быть роковой. - я не…не знаю, что вам может быть интересно… моя прошлая жизнь, она кончена, к ней не будет возврата. Ведь ваша… спутница… она не стремится вернуться обратно в общество друкари…  
\- Она... скорее стремилась покинуть это общество, - эльдарка удивленно взглянула на своего пленителя, хотя необычный образ мыслей Ильянир подтверждал его слова, - Ты так толком о себе ничего и не рассказала, - Найатра не могла понять, инквизитор проявлял любопытство или же втирался к ней в доверие, стараясь наладить контакт. Ей льстило подобное внимание и одновременно настораживало. В разуме эльдарки боролись недоверие и презрение к человеку с желанием воспользоваться таким отношением. Тут же включалась ее природная осторожность и паранойя, отшлифованная поколениями истиннорожденных Темного Города, кричавшая, что ей пытаются манипулировать.  
\- Вашей спутнице действительно так хорошо в ее нынешнем положении? - Найатра заглянула в глаза инквизитору, стараясь понять образ его мыслей и отыскать едва заметные признаки лжи и обмана.  
\- Она не жалуется, - Генри ухмыльнулся, - ну так чтобы очень часто. В особенности, если ей не приходится заниматься написанием отчетов. Это происходит куда реже, чем мне хотелось бы, - инквизитор печально улыбнулся, - Реджинальд справляется куда лучше с инквизиционной бюрократией. Ильянир же всегда хочет сделать темноэльдарскую поэму об убийстве, в духе Илриниста Кровавого, из банального отчета о поимке убийц и контрабандистов. Хотяяя... ее поэма о сражении с капитаном пиратов, пришлась бы наверное тебе по вкусу. На мой взгляд, там слишком много потакания ее личной кровожадности, но некие литературные задатки все же имеются, - инквизитор криво ухмыльнулся, закрыв глаза, явно вспоминая что-то.  
\- Это...так… необычно. Мон'кей, что разбирается в творчестве друкари. Я… я согласна…, - неожиданно для себя проговорила Найатра.  
\- Согласно на что? - удивление Генри если и имело место быть, никак не проявилось на его лице.  
\- Получить такую же татуировку, стать вашим… санкционированным ксеносом. Другого выбора у меня нет. Я обдумала всё, все варианты, - голос эльдарки становился все громче, постепенно переходя на крик, - везде меня либо убивают, либо оставляют в рабстве, либо продают, как рабыню, кому-то еще… то, что вы предлагаете это… это унизительно. Я… я буду словно цепной зверь с ошейником, из-за которого меня нельзя будет пристрелить подобно бешеному животному. Только и всего.  
\- Ошибаешься, - голос Генри зазвенел, - Ты будешь не животным, а подчинённой. С определенным кругом полномочий и обязанностей, которые определяю я, - инквизитор ткнул пальцем в грудь Найатру. Девушку возмутила подобная фамильярность, но суровый взгляд голубых глаз Генри пригвоздил ее подобно гарпуну бистмастера. - Мы не свора пиратов или кабалитов, мы команда, со мною во главе. Ильянир и Реджинальд заслужили мое доверие и доказали свою компетентность. Ты тоже можешь доказать, что полезна, что тебе можно доверять исполнение поручений и задач. Их будет много и они будут разные.  
\- Какие...что от меня будет требоваться? - паника, вызванная неожиданно резкой реакцией инквизитора, начала стихать.  
\- Разведка, устранение цели, дипломатические переговоры, шпионаж, соблазнение…  
\- Соблазнение!? - возмутилась Найатра.  
\- Ты красива, красива даже по человеческим меркам, привыкнешь общаться с людьми, сможешь освоить и это. Ильянир с этим вполне справляется, справишься и ты. Да и кто сказал, что придется общаться только с людьми. Иных задач будет много, возможно, даже действие в одиночку.  
\- Вы… отпустите меня в одиночное задание? - Найатра не ожидала услышать от инквизитора подобной глупости.  
\- Я допускаю подобную возможность. Установим тебе… испытательный срок, выдержишь, получишь некоторую долю самостоятельности в своих решениях и действиях, - Генри из улыбчивого и веселого повесы, образ которого столь упорно им поддерживался, превратился в жесткого командира, чем-то напомнившего ей Лернаэса.  
\- Мне нужно чтобы вы относились ко мне также как и к вашей спутнице, с таким же уважением, - Найатра вновь начала распаляться, едва не крича на инквизитора, - Мои запросы должны удовлетворяться с такой же легкостью и непринужденностью. Я не желаю, чтобы меня истязала Голодная Сука своим треклятым поцелуем…  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю о чем ты говоришь, тебе еще повезло, - перебил ее Генри, - Ильянир летала со мной на имперских кораблях через Варп. Ей было куда тяжелее. Она слышала голоса Нерожденных, слышала их танец и пение, зовущее ее присоединиться к ним. Видела в случайных отражениях лица демонов, словно бы искаженные жуткие маски. Бывало слышала цокот их копыт у себя за спиной, на нижних палубах корабля, когда поле Геллера колебалось или ослабевало. Преследующие, идущие шаг в шаг лишь чтобы сбиться ровно в тот момент, когда сердце уже готово выскочить из груди от страха.  
Перспектива подобного перелета настолько испугала Найатру, что девушка замерла и в ужасе отстранилась от инквизитора, закрываясь от него руками словно бы от наваждения.  
\- Это...правда? Мне придется пройти и через подобное, - девушка начала бить легкая дрожь.  
\- Все может быть. Есть места куда не ведет паутина, будут ситуации, когда нам нужно будет лететь на войну с остальными, - отрешенно сказал Генри. - По поводу твоих условий, мое отношение к тебе и твоим запросам будет основываться на твоей полезности и эффективности. Будешь соответствовать моим требованиям, будешь получать желаемое, не будешь, поймешь и довольно быстро узнаешь, что я могу быть жесток, - Найатра вновь уловила знакомые ей нотки повелевания в голосе Генри.  
Оставив перепуганную девушку в замешательстве, инквизитор быстрым шагом направился в сторону огромных, открытых ворот, виднеющихся в конце коридора. Водоворот мыслей, бурливший сейчас в голове эльдарки, вытолкнул на поверхность единственный вариант, который у нее оставался.  
\- Я согласна… со всем согласна, - шепотом сказала Найатра, одинокая слеза прокатилась по щеке эльдарки, принявшей свою судьбу. - Я согласна! - крикнула девушка в след уходящему инквизитору.  
Генри, услышав ее крик, коварно улыбнулся самому себе:  
\- Ильянир все-таки мне проспорила, она сдалась быстрее.  
Сэммаит мурлыкнул у ног Генри, будто соглашаясь с его словами, посмотрел на него умными глазами и побежал вперед стуча когтями по мрамору пола.  
\- И еще один любопытный довесок, к нашей Златовласке, может пригодится, - шепотом сказал он себе, заходя в Зал Чемпионов.


End file.
